Angel With a Broken Face
by Tami Sullivan
Summary: It has been little over a year since the incident of the Phantom of the Opera. Can young and beautiful Emily Sterling coax him out of hiding?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any PotO characters, however I do have someOFCs and OMCs

**The Phantom of the Opera: Angel With a Broken Face: Prologue**

It has been little over a year since the incident of the Phantom of the Opera. In 1871 during the first and final show of the Phantom's "Don Juan Triumphant" the grand chandelier fell and set fire to the Opera Populaire. That same night the Phantom disappeared without a trace. He had not been seen yet, but the vaults of the Opera, where it was rumored he had lived, were ransacked. However, they stayed left alone for it was said that they were haunted, for all one knows the Phantom could still lived in them. But one could only hope.

It was only a few months ago, I was walking down the streets when a young woman, perhaps two or three years younger than I, came up to me. I at once could tell she was slightly mad, however she seemed slightly familiar, she claimed to have the mask of the Phantom. I did not believe her, yet having an "unhealthy fascination", as my mother would say, with the Phantom I was intrigued. She wished 10 francs for it, which made me scoff, I would not pay one franc for a fake. But then she pulled out the mask from beneath her shabby shall, I at once knew it truly was the real mask. I had pulled out the money and was about to give her the 10 francs when someone called to her calling her Meg, I looked and saw Madame Giry, the one who had run the ballet at the Opera Populaire. I knew at once why the girl had looked so familiar! This was Meg Giry, the only daughter and child of Madame Giry. I was then certain this was the mask. Meg shoved the mask in my hands, took the money, then ran off.

From that point on my "unhealthy fascination" became an infatuation. I collected anything I could that had to do with the Opera Ghost. I even had my mother schedule my voice lessons for twice a week rather than once. I had began them right after the incident. I even began to visit my Aunt, the Countess of Charbourg, to hear her stories of the Phantom, after all she had seen performances in which he interfered. As well I began to attend the Bal Masques she held. (Possibly the most fun things of all, seeing as in her stories she told of how horrible and godless the Phantom was, and I hated it.) It seemed I had quickly fallen in love with him, the mystery, his (or so they said) angelic voice. An Angel with a broken face.


	2. Chapter 1

Angel With a Broken Face - Chapter 1

All of that led me to where I was on that faithful day. I stood in the Opera Populaire upon the singed, but sturdy stage, taking all of it in. My white cloak whipped lightly in the breeze that came from the holes in the ceiling. I had already gone through the entire opera and found two entries, I assumed, that led down to the vaults. One was a door way that led to a downward spiraling staircase, the other, a much more hidden route, a mirror that slid into the wall to expose damp and dark halls. I dared not go down to the vaults, if the Phantom was down there I wished the Phantom come up here, rather I go down into the vaults. Though honestly I think I was just scared.

So there I was upon the stage, mask in hand, too frightened to go into the vaults, yet wanting an encounter with the infamous Phantom. And so I sang. First scales then other songs I knew. I figured that the only way I might get the Opera Ghost to come up, if he was indeed here, was to sing. My voice filled the Opera House wonderfully, it seemed to improve my voice. Though after over a year of voice lessons my voice was excellent, not to boast. I loved the sensation, my voice filling every crevice of the building. Then an idea had dawned on me, why not sing a song that the Phantom's beloved Christine had sung? Surely that would bring him out, if just in curiosity, I thought.

I racked my brain for songs that Christine might have sung. Then the perfect song came to me. The first solo she ever sung in an Opera, "Think of Me", from the Opera Hannibal. Also the beginning, or at least notice, of the Phantom of the Opera. I stood in silence for a moment, remembering the song, and singing it once over in my head, just for memories sake. Then I took a deep breath, my heart was pounding, then began, closing my eyes and listening, hoping.

"Think of me

Think of my fondly

when we've said good bye

Remember me once in awhile

please promise me you'll try..."

On I sang hearing nothing but my voice. I opened my eyes seeing nothing, once again they closed only this time filled with tears. I had been a foolish girl, I thought I of all people could bring the Phantom out of his hiding. All the doubts I had pushed out of my mind before flooded it. I was stupid and ignorant.

"There will never be a day

when I won't think of you"

Still another verse was left, but I stopped. I felt entirely foolish that I had sung in an abandoned Opera house to a man who was not there.

I fell to the ground, my cloak around me and mask still in hand, sobbing. My obsession, infatuation had caused that. I was in love with a man I had never met, a man who killed mercilessly, all because he was obsessed, infatuated, and in love with Christine Daae. I had become like the monster so many feared.

As I placed my hand upon the floor to get up I heard something. I stopped and my heart was beating fiercely in my chest, I looked around wildly. Slowly I wiped my tears and listened, nothing. I felt the tears once again well up, I got angry, I would not cry again.

"Stop this!" I said to myself angrily "You're acting like a child! There is no one her, except you! Now just stop crying and leave. You've let this immature infatuation take control of your life. Just go home, wash up, and never come here gain."

I breathed heavily then got up. While dusting myself off I swore I heard something again, it seemed to be a foot step or something of the sort.

"It's just rats." I thought, then picked up the mask I had left on the ground and turned towards the stairs. But then I was sure I heard something else, something human, a sigh or a cough. With my eyes wide I looked around frantically, I was now terrified. If the Phantom did not live in the vaults I had thought no one would, but I had not thought about bandits. God I was stupid. Then something close, behind me somewhere, not turning around I walked quickly to the stairs farthest me.

"Mademoiselle, what has brought you here?" a deep but beautiful voice sung out, echoing through the House.

I stopped, trembling, without turning I said, or rather stuttered, attempting to sound brave, "Who is there? Show yourself!" I felt as though I would faint.

"Why, mademoiselle, I am sure you know me well, for is it not I who you seek?" the deep voice sang seeming even closer than before, still I did not turn.

"The Phantom." I breathed, hardly above a whisper.

"Why, yes, you have guessed correctly." I jumped, the voice was now behind me, my breath quickened, yet I could not move, no matter how I tried. I just wanted to get out.

"Now, why are you here?" His voice seemed gruff, perhaps impatient, and I think he could tell I was unable to move.

"I-I w-wanted to give you your mask b-back." I said so quietly I wasn't sure if he'd be able to hear me.

"Oh? My mask you say. Would you happen to be the one that took it after I was gone?" This time he did not seem angry, nor exactly happy, more indifferent.

"No! Of course not! I bought it, it was sold to me by Meg Giry." I was not as nervous, more excited now, this was the Phantom of the Opera, the one I had come here to find.

"Meg Giry, you say? Giry…that is a name I have not heard in awhile." He said, more to himself it seemed. "So, do you truly have my mask?" His voice was softer now.

Without turning to face him I raised me arm slightly, the mask in my hand. Out of the corner of my eye I saw his hand hover over it a moment, then he took it, his warm hand touching my cold one ever so slightly, causing me to have to hold back shivers. It sounded as though he had turned, to put on his mask I assumed, I felt I could finally move. I turned my head slightly and saw his back was to me and so I slowly and quietly faced him, breathing deeply. He was tall and nicely dressed in a black evening suit, it seemed, he had dark brown hair, which I had been told by my Aunt was a wig, still he seemed even more intriguing.

Then he turned to me. I think he may have been slightly surprised that I had faced him. I felt my eyes drawn automatically up to his face. I first looked at the mask, then the other uncovered half of his face. I felt my breath catch in my throat, he was beautiful. My infatuation grew, now upon his looks. He had hazel eyes, or perhaps light green, maybe a mix. I continued to take in his appearance, I was in awe.

"How could such a beautiful man scare so many?" I thought to myself, or so I had thought… He looked at me in shock. My eyes widened and my hand flew over my mouth, my face, I am sure, was close to crimson. I turned in embarrassment, I had never done something like that before. I was breathing heavily, fast, and loudly.

By that point I think the Phantom was speechless. He had never been thought of as beautiful, only feared, though I cannot see why. Of course there was the other half of his face, but with the mask one could not see it. He was very attractive and beautiful to me. Suddenly I felt the urge to leave.

"I-I should go." I choked out, I was on the verge of tears and I had no idea why. I took a step forward then felt his hand lightly on my shoulder through my cloak. I stopped not sure of what he would do. Slowly, cautiously, I turned looking towards the floor.

We stood there a moment, his hand still upon my shoulder, in silence. Then he slid his hand from my shoulder across my collar bone, causing me to shiver, then up underneath my chin lifting it. I looked up into his eyes, his eyes that were full of admiration and curiosity. Then gently he put his hand gently upon my cheek and looked over me. My heart was pounding, I was sure he could hear it. Without meaning to I looked down once again. The Phantom slid his thumb down my face onto my bottom lip. I held back shivers and closed my eyes, I felt him closer to me, feelings unknown at that moment stirred in me. He slowly removed his hand from my face.

"You sang Christine's song." He seemed to choke on her name.

I opened my eyes as he spoke and looked up at him. "I-…" I did not know what to say, I looked down. "Yes, I thought it might… bring you out. I wished to meet you…" My voice was surprisingly calm, yet still very quiet, "And give you your mask back, of course." I added quickly. He just stood there quietly, so I continued. "I had heard so many stories of you, mostly from my aunt, and, well, you interested me. So I came here. It is rumored that you still live in the vaults, I had to see you for myself. I promise not to tell a soul, though." I was glad he did not seem angry, more amused.

"Are you sure it was not your 'infatuation' with me that brought you here?" He said smirking ever so slightly. I was horror struck and embarrassed beyond belief, I had forgotten that I had earlier thought out loud. I seemed I did that a lot, causing me much embarrassment.

I felt I was burning up, it did not help that my corset labored my breathing, then I saw nothing. I had fainted.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

My eyes fluttered open, momentarily forgetting what had happened and where I was, I panicked looking around. I was laying on a bed shaped into the fashion of a peacock, with red silk sheets. It appeared as though I was in a cave, with lit candles everywhere. It finally dawned on me where I was.

"The vaults." I whispered to myself. I got up noticing my cloak had been removed and lay neatly beside me on the great bed. Then music came to me. A beautiful tune I had not heard before. I looked around and saw a grand organ piano, at it sat the Phantom. I smiled in spite of myself, I had managed to meet the Phantom, now I was in his lair.

I walked slowly and quietly towards him, as I got closer I heard he was singing softly. His voice was wonderful and sent shivers through my body. I just stood there listening for a moment. Then the organ caught my attention. It had figures, depictions of something, inlaid in gold on it. I placed my hand gingerly on it, running my fingers over the designs. When I got to the back of the organ I looked at the Phantom through the pipes. I saw a small smile playing on the edge of his lips. I smiled, blushing, and continued to walk around the organ, looking at the Phantom every so often. Once I spotted him just turning his eyes from me back to the sheet of music. I then came to the other side of the organ from which I had started and I looked admiringly at him.

He continued to play, softly singing every so often. He stopped looking over the music sheet then turned his eyes towards me. The smile once again placed itself on his lips.

"Come, I want to give you something." He said standing up, then took my hand in his own warm one, they seemed to fit together perfectly. He led me through the vaults, past candelabras and old set pieces of the opera. We passed a curtained area and I peeked in quickly. I gasped and stopped dead in my tracks. The Phantom turned to me and gave me a questioning look. Before me stood a perfect image of Christine Daae, or would have been, except for the fact that the face was slashed and a veil it wore was torn and shredded. The Phantom pulled a cord and a thick velvet curtain fell in front of it. He squeezed my hand reassuringly and continued to walk, I followed him, reluctantly at first. Finally we came to a table with a small box on it, that seemed out of place among other things that were in need of dusting. The Phantom motioned to it, so I picked it up carefully, then looked up at him.

"Open it." He said, his eyes shining. I opened the box slowly, then let out a small gasp. On the velvet pillow inside the box lay a beautiful ring. It had a silver band with a large pearl surrounded by small diamonds. I looked up at the Phantom wide eyed; speechless. The Phantom then took the ring from the box and placed it on my middle finger, then kissed my hand. I blushed and looked towards the floor.

"What is your name, my love?" he asked looking at my with those amazing eyes.

"Emily. Emily de Charbourg." I answered using my aunts last name, though I'm not sure why I did it.

He smiled warmly at me and took my hand into his, they were so warm. I looked deeply into his hazel-green eyes, as if searching his soul. Then, without meaning to, I reach up my hand and placed it gently on his face, the Phantom turned his face into my touch. He then copied my action and placed his own hand upon my cheek, and looked down at me with sparkling eyes.

I smiled slightly as he caressed my cheek with his thumb. A smile tugged at the corners of his lips, and I wanted to kiss them. I wanted to feel his warm lips on mine, have the soft smooth skin pressed against me. On my lips, cheeks, and neck. I held back, however, and only embraced him.

At first I think he was slightly taken back, but he then wrapped his strong arms around me, and I leaned my head against his chest and listened to his heart beat. I felt safe and cared for. Then I felt his lips softly on the top of my head, I only smiled and breathed deeply. Happily. I had met the man I was so fascinated with, and he was beautiful, and caring, and talented. I felt I could love him and trust him, just by spending this short time with him. I promised myself I would not abandon him as Christine had done.

Then, from the streets above I heard the great clock toll three times. I broke from the Phantom's arms in panic, I had been gone since ten that morning, and my mother would be worried sick about me.

"I have to go." I whispered answering the Phantom's questioning gaze, "I will come back, though." I kissed him quickly on his cheek, then turned blushing. I walked forward a few steps, then stopped. I had no idea how to get out of the vaults.

As if reading my mind the Phantom took my hand and lead me over to the boat. He got in himself, then helped me in and pushed off from the stairs that lead into the dark water.

Soon we came to a stone dock. The Phantom helped me out, looking at me, then he looked towards the steps leading away from the dock. I understood; I was to go on by myself from then on.

I was about to leave, but I stopped myself. I took off the white silk ribbon that had held my soft spiral curls out of my face and gave it to the Phantom. He simply smiled at me, then I turned and went through the dreary stone corridor. Half way to the end I looked over my shoulder, but he had already gone. The only trace of his being there was the water splashing lightly against the stones.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Emily Sterling, where have you been?" My mother asked sternly as I walked in just before four.

"I went to the market, I was there until close to twelve or one, then I took a walk through the park. Once I heard the bells toll three I left the park immediately, I had not realized I had been gone for so long. I apologize, it will not happen again, _maman_." I lied, but my mother seemed to buy it.

"All right, just as long as it _doesn't _happen again." My mother sighed looking at me, "Now, go wash up. You've already missed dinner with your Aunt, I will not have you miss your lessons."

I nodded then started up the stairs. I had forgotten I had planned to have dinner with my Aunt this afternoon. But it didn't matter, I had met the Phantom! I walked into my room and closed the door, a wanted poster with a not very attractive masked figure greeted me.

"They really do him no justice." I thought to myself, imagining the Phantoms handsome face. I looked about my room; framed posters of operas from the _Opera Populaire_, in which the Phantom had 'interfered' lined my walls. I smiled to myself, all those things were now so much more wonderful.

I skipped across my room to the adjoined washroom and filled the tub then lit the heated underneath. I got undressed then put on a robe and walked into my closet looking for something mice to wear. If I recalled correctly the Preece's had returned to Paris and there would be a welcoming party held by my family tonight.

I shuddered suddenly at the thought of their son, Laurent. Oh, how he had teased me so! I cannot say I was upset when they had decided to move to London. He was so horrible! There wasn't a day that went by when he didn't make me cry when we were children. He always pulled on my hair and let toads lose in my room. His nose was also always runny and red, which was just unattractive.

"Perhaps living in London has froze the snot out of him and made him civil." I thought hopefully.

From my closet I withdrew a deep green gown and laid it out on my bed, then went into the washroom. I placed a fluffy drying towel my the tub, pinned up my hair, and got into the tub, being sure to blow out the heater before doing so, so I wouldn't boil myself to death. The water was the perfect temperature, I leaned back and closed my eyes letting my day replay over and over in my mind.

After soaking for some time I washed my face then got out of the tub and dried off. I applied over lavender oil to my temples, neck, collar, and wrists, then dressed in my underclothes and petticoats. Then I called in my maid, Anne, to help my with my corset, dress, and hair.

I thanked her as she left then got up, breathing deeply, or as deeply as I could, from the seat of my vanity. Anne had made the corset especially tight tonight.

"You'll be seeing _monsieur_ Laurent again, won't you? I bet he'll fancy you, all grown up." She'd said while getting me ready. I just smiled kindly, but in my mind I was rolling my eyes. He might fancy me, but there would be no way I'd fancy him, even if he had changed. Besides I had the Phantom.

I pinched my cheeks to give them some color, then left my room and went outside seeing the carriage waiting for me.

"To _Madame Provence's_, miss?" ((Pro-ven-say))Asked George, the carriage driver.

I nodded then issued a thanks as George helped me into the carriage. George then got into the driver's seat and started off towards her home. I looked out the carriage and could have sworn I saw a dark shape disappearing into the trees. A small smile spread across my lips as I thought of the Phantom. For the rest of the ride my mind was on him.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Good evening, _Madame Provence_." I curtsied smiling at her. Madame Provence was a stout woman with a powerful and beautiful voice. Her blonde hair was always pulled into a tight bun, that by the end of the day had lose hairs poking out every which way.

She looked me over smiling then spoke, "And why are you so dressed up tonight? Is a gentleman calling upon you this evening?" Her smile broadened.

I shook my head and explained that we were having guests for dinner that night. However, I didn't mention that one of them was only a year older than me, otherwise she'd want to know everything about him.

"Oh! I almost forgot." I said changing the subject. I took out a small coin purse and emptied its contents into my hand, then gave it to Madame Provence. "For this weeks lessons." I smiled at her. She counted out half of it, then gave me the other half, I gave her a questioning gaze.

"I won't be here on Thursday, actually I will be gone for the next two months. I must go to Espana, that's Spain you know, for important matters. I hope you don't mind the short notice, I was only sure of it myself this morning!" She explained.

At first I was disappointed, I'd have no lessons for two whole months, but then I realized I could have lessons. Not from Madame Provence, or course, but from the Phantom! I smiled at her, "That's fine. I hope you have a nice trip."

"Why, thank you, Emily. Now, shall we begin?" I nodded and we went into her parlor, Madame Provence at her piano and I at the center of the room.

The lesson went very well, despite the fact I had to stop a few times due to how tight my corset was that evening. "Wretched things!" Madame Provence called them. I left thanking her and hoping her a safe trip once more, then waited for the carriage, which soon came.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

When I got home my mother practically swooped down upon me wiping a damp cloth on my face, and putting more lavender oil on me. She then powdered my face, and painted my lips and lightly around my eyes. She then had Anne tighten my corset and tidy me hair. I looked at my mother as if she were insane once she was done and pinched my cheeks for color. I could hardly breath, my breasts were pushed up immensely by the corset and my waist was practically as thin as my neck!

"Oh, Emily! The Preece's are here! You won't believe your eyes when you see Laurent, and he's not married or engaged!" Her blue eyes were sparkling.

I sighed, so that's why she attacked me; he wasn't married yet. He was probably fat and spoiled, and I'm sure his nose still ran.

As I walked into our parlor I was greeted by Madame Preece's beaming face, the years had been good to her, I could not, however, say the same for her husband, though he was much older than she. I spoke with her for a few moments; glancing about the room every so often. It seemed as though anyone of importance was there, including my Aunt. I made a note to myself to avoid her seeing as I had missed our dinner together that afternoon. I looked around for a fat blonde haired boy with a runny nose. I did not see any but I recognized many of the guests; old friends of the family, and there were some guests I did not know at all.

Of the guests I did not know one stood out especially. A handsome young man with light brown hair and brilliant green eyes. He smiled at me, making eye contact, from across the room and bowed his head slightly. I returned the bow and a small smile crept over my lips, then he turned to one of the many guests I was familiar with, it seemed he was asking my name. I smiled in spite of myself and went on having small talk with some guests.

At one point, while I was standing by myself, I felt a light tap on my bare shoulder. I turned and saw the handsome young man standing there.

"Good evening, Miss Sterling." He said and smiled at me.

"Good evening." I returned and waited for him to introduce himself. However, he just stood there quietly.

"So, Emily, how have you been?" He asked breaking the silence.

"Um, I've been well." I answered, a hint of confusion in my voice. The man laughed lightly and I gave him a questioning look, "Please, what is so funny, sir?"

"Emily, it's me!" He smiled, and my confusion grew, "Laurent! I thought for sure you recognized me when you smiled. I had to make sure it was you."

My jaw dropped; I was horror struck. This handsome, kind, young gentleman was Laurent! Runny nosed, rude, hair pulling, toad holding, immature Laurent!

He laughed cheerfully and closed my mouth, "That's really not an attractive look for you, though what is?"

What did he just say! Ha! Gentleman my left foot! He hadn't changed at all…well, maybe just a little. He was tall and fit, well groomed, his green eyes shone magnificently against his tanned skin, farther complementing his handsome features. Wait! No! I refused to find his attractive, he is still just an immature little boy in a man's body!

I think he was able to tell I was offended, he tried to apologize but I wouldn't have it. I left and went into the grand dinning room, in which guests had started to go in and find their seats.

Small placards were placed on the plates and I read each one looking for mine. The names I read were mostly familiar to me, old family friends. But the names I read next made me do a double take. _Raul de Changy _and _Christine Daae de Changy_. I stared at the cards in disbelief. Since when did my parents know the Vicomte? He had attended a few of the masquerades my aunt had held… of course, I recalled my mother once telling me how she had met the Vicomte, though I was not interested in her story.

I pulled myself from my thoughts and continued to look for my seat, which was on the other side of the table. I was seated across from the Vicomte and Christine, and much to my dismay, beside Laurent. I decided I would not speak to him, except when I must.

The supper was going fine, until my mother spoke. Somehow our guests had gotten on the topic of "the Opera Ghost" and how a beggar had sworn they saw him a few months ago. Of course the man was slightly mad, so the authenticity of the statement was not high. I kept glancing at Christine and Raul during the conversation, both seemed uncomfortable, I could imagine why. Then…then my mother spoke.

She was laughing at something my aunt had said, no doubt speaking down upon the Phantom, then chuckling she said, "Oh yes, Emily has a very unusual, and I say unhealthy, fascination with the Opera Ghost. An infatuation one could say." The only thing that was heard after that was the clatter of my fork falling to my plate. The _entire_ room had gone silent and were then starring at me; Laurent's look was that of mild amusement, at my embarrassment, I'm sure. I stared horror struck at my mother as my face went crimson.

"I-I…" I tried to speak, to say anything! "I'm not s-sure it's-it's quite so s-serious…" my voice trailed off. I glanced quickly at the Vicomte and Christine then looked down at my plate. For the rest of the night everyone ate in silence, except for a few whispers now and then.

After supper dessert was served in the parlor. I passed up on my share, besides if I wanted any later I had only to go into the kitchens later that night, and went out onto the empty balcony that over looked our garden. I rested my elbows on the stone railing and placed my head in my hands. It was not a very lady-like stance, but I didn't care that much.

Every once in awhile I heard my name whispered among the guests. A pair of voices came near and a straightened up, then it seemed the pair noticed who I was and decided against going out on the balcony.

Minutes passed, perhaps a half hour or so when I heard foot steps behind me. "You know, you really shouldn't fall in love with monsters, it gets people to talking."

I rolled my eyes, it was Laurent. He stood beside me and we were quiet for some time. "I'm sorry," he said, "I haven't been very nice to you." I just scoffed "No, really, I am. I just… I'm so used to the little Emily." He turned towards me, and I looked at him, actually bothering to straighten up, "The Emily that would cry when I teased her, but at the end of the day all would have been forgiven and forgotten as we sat in the play room and told each other stories."

I smiled slightly, "I had forgotten about the stories."

He smiled to, his eyes twinkling, "Apology accepted, then?" I nodded letting out a small laugh. "All right then." He took my right hand and placed a light kiss on it, then looked at the ring the Phantom had given me. "What's this?" he asked looking at it, then let go of my hand.

"Oh, it's nothing. My aunt gave it to me, for my sixteenth birthday." I lied, then turned the ring around so only the silver band showed. Laurent watched me do it but seemed to just shrug it off. Then he looked towards the garden than at me.

"Would you like to take a walk with me? It's such a lovely night, I would hate for it to be ruined by just standing here." He sounded sincere, so I agreed. I took his offered arm and we went down the stairs of the balcony to the garden.

We walked slowly talking to one another and stopping every so often to look at the different flowers in the dark. Once or twice I thought I saw something in the shadows, I had a feeling it could be the Phantom, so I would loosen my grip on Laurent's arm and try not to smile so broadly. We were stopped at a fountain, reminiscing about the times we had played in it as children, when I heard two pairs of footsteps behind us, the a voice;

"Do you mind if we join you?" a man said.

"Not at all, it'd be a pleasure." I answered not bothering to see who it was, only turning my head slightly to the two, while I continued to watch the falling water. Only when the two stood beside us did I look to see who they were. It was Raul and Christine, I looked back at the fountain quickly, and un-meaningly clutched Laurent's arm.

I think he sensed I was uncomfortable just standing there; although he had not lived in Paris at the time he knew the story of the Phantom of the Opera and how Christine and Raul had been involved.

"We are going to continue our walk now, if you wish to join us." Laurent said and began walking.

"Thank you" I whispered as quietly as I could, he just smiled.

A moment later the Vicomte and Christine had caught up to us, which was not all that hard considering Laurent and I were not walking all that fast. The four of us walked in silence, listening to the sounds that drifted down from the parlor. Then something caught my eye, something in the shadows of the trees that surrounded my family's manor. I slowed, almost to a stop, but then it was gone.

Laurent stopped as well and looked at me, "What is it?" he asked, Raul and Christine had stopped as well.

"Nothing, I just thought I saw something." I said pointing in the general direction, "It was probably just a rabbit or squirrel, or something." I dropped my arm and glanced back at the trees, seeing nothing.

"That is a very pretty ring." Christine said motioning to my hand. I suppose I had unconsciously turned it back around. "It looks like one I once had." She added and glanced at Raul, who only nodded looking at the ring.

"Oh, thank you." I said quietly, then it dawned on me, hadn't Christine given her ring to the Phantom? Or at least that is what they said.

"Her aunt, the Countess, gave it to her. For her birthday, actually." Laurent said as a matter-of-fact. God bless him!

I nodded, "She gave it to me on the sixteenth birthday, four years ago." I continued from what Laurent had said.

"Oh? You are not much older than I, then." Christine said, "Only by two years, I had no idea. I was under the impression you were older."

"Oh, really?" I smiled, at this point I just wanted the night to end. As if in answer to my prayer it began to sprinkle. "Thank the Lord!" I thought as all four of us hurried back to the parlor.

((NOTE: I don't know how old anyone in PotO is supposed to be, but in this story I'm having Christine be 18))


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I walked out of my washroom in my white silk and lace night gown, drying my damp hair, when I noticed my window had been left open and the curtains fluttered in the soft, but cold, breeze. I was about to close the windows when on the sill I noticed a deep red rose with a black ribbon tied around it on top of an envelope. I picked both up and shut the windows smelling the rose. I walked over to my bed, placed the rose on my bedside table, got in bed, and looked at the envelope. In fancy lettering it read "_Emily Sterling_". I turned it over and opened it, breaking the unmarked red wax seal. Then I took out the note and read it.

"_My Dearest Emily, _

_It seems I have not stopped thinking of you since we last departed. The memory of your beauty and sweet voice haunts my wonderfully. I never thought I could be this happy again. I wish you will except this invitation to meet me tonight in your garden by the fountain. Please come by eleven. I hope to see you tonight._

_Yours truly,_

_OG_"

OG? At first I did not recognize the initials, and I thought of someone I might know, then it dawned on me.

"Opera Ghost.: I whispered. I smiled at myself as I looked at the envelope again, Sterling. He had figured out my last name truly wasn't de Charbourg, then I thought of meeting him again. I felt giddy and checked the time, past ten, so almost an hour till.

I brushed my now dry hair and messed with it until in went into it's soft spiral curls. Then I changed out of my frumpy, yet warm, night gown into something I little more risqué and revealing. It was what my aunt had actually gotten me for my sixteenth birthday, telling my to save it until I got married, saying it would ensure my husband would always be faithful. At sixteen I was still naive and uneducated, so I did not know how a simple item of night wear would keep my husband faithful, but as I grew older I understood. I pinched my cheeks and looked again at the time, twenty minutes till. I was growing impatient, I just wanted it to be eleven! I busied myself with random chores in my room, making sure to be as quiet as I could. Then at about eight minutes to I slipped on my night shoes and left my room, shutting the door behind me quietly.

I crept down the stairs and into the parlor, going out the doors which had been left open to let in the night breeze after it had stopped sprinkling. I walked silently along in my white silk night shoes that were getting damp from the mildly wet grass. It was chilly and I was regretting my choice of night attire. Although my night gown wasn't that impressive it would have kept me warm.

I stood at the fountain shivering slightly and fumbling with the ring that was now around my neck on a long silver chain. I figured it I passed it off as a necklace, that would half the time be hidden by clothing, than it would not draw nearly as much attention. I wrapped my arms around myself trying to keep warm and hoping the Phantom would show up soon.

A moment later my white cloak was draped over my shoulders. I turned and saw the Phantom, realizing I had forgotten my cloak on the peacock bed. I clasped the cloak and smiled up at him.

"I am glad you came." He said quietly, though through his eyes his did not seem as glad. I tried to think why. I stepped closer to him and took his hands in my own.

"Was that you earlier? In the shadows and trees?" I asked softly, he merely nodded. I _was_ him, that meant he had seen Christine and Raul…and Laurent. I looked down at our hands, he was wearing gloves, then I looked up into his eyes. "I'm happy to be here with you." I said, the Phantom looked deeply at me, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth, then he placed a soft kiss on my forehead.

We sat down at the edge of the fountain and talked. He spoke of how for the past year he had been in hiding and how the authorities were after him, still, and how a few times they had been close to catching him. I told him how I had become fascinated with the tales of him, of course blushing greatly while telling. Then I spoke of how I had begun taking voice lessons, then I remembered; Madame Provence is gone.

I looked up at him beaming. "I was thinking… Well, my voice teacher is gone, she'll be in Spain for two months. I was hoping, um, that maybe…" I began fidgeting and I looked down at my hands, "that perhaps you could teach me…" I bit my bottom lip and blushingly I gave him a sideways glance. A small smirk was on his lips. I turned my face towards him, still biting my lip, and I felt drawn to him. He placed his hand lightly under my chin and looked deeply into my eyes. We were getting closer, I knew, I could feel his warm breath on my face.

"Emily?" My mothers voice rang through the garden. I jumped up quickly.

"I have to go!" I whispered and ran off, almost slipping a few times on the damp grass.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

That night my mind was filled with thoughts of the Phantom, music, and how I didn't even know his name. Slowly my thoughts cleared as I drifted into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning I awoke facing my windows. The curtains were drawn back and my windows were open; giving me a perfect view of the garden. Normally I would have groaned and turned on my other side away from the morning light, but that morning I smiled to myself and got up.

I dressed myself in a simple light fabric dress that was a soft rose pink and had white lace at the hem and collar. I tied my hair back in a pink silk ribbon and put on my day shoes.

When I got down stairs the entire manor was in an uproar. I made my way past busy servants looking for my mother. When I found her she gave me a look. A look I had come to know very well, especially in recent years, the look that meant "We are talking later." I sighed and walked up to her.

"What is happening?" I asked looking about, "I don't think I've ever seen us _this_ busy." My mother ordered some servants about then turned to me.

"The Vicomte is having a great supper tonight, and has invited us!" Her face was bright. I rolled my eyes, my mother was always happy to up her status on the social ladder, though unless she became friendly with the King and Queen it couldn't go up too much, seeing how my aunt _was_ a countess.

I looked around once more, ignoring my mothers menacing gaze at my eye roll. "Um, and we are going insane, why?" I glanced at her, not making eye contact.

"Well, from last night the manor's a mess. And also, it is always polite to bring gifts and food, and things of the sort. Didn't you know that?"

I blinked at her and opened my mouth to say something, but decided against it. Though, my mother seemed not to notice seeing as she had turned around and was bothering a maid about a flower arrangement.

I began to walk slowly backwards from my mother, making sure she didn't want anything else, then turned quickly to go out in the garden, almost running into a servant as I did so.

I retraced my steps from the night before, when I got to the fountain I smiled and walked around it. Then I noticed something. How the gardeners could have missed it, I didn't know, though perhaps they had that day off. I walked towards it, picking it up off the edge of the fountain, and looked at it. My heart leaped when I saw the print. Neatly scrawled across the front of the envelope read "_Emily Sterling_". I knew it must have been from the Phantom.

I looked around quickly then sat on the edge of the fountain. I held my breath as I opened the envelope and took out the note.

"_My Dearest Emily,_

_Last night was that of a dream. Each moment I spend with you fills me with such a joy I never knew I could feel. I cannot wait to see your radiant face once again. I look forward to our lessons together._

_Yours truly,_

_OG"_

I felt as my face grew warm going slightly pink. I hoped he knew how much I cared for him. I placed the note back inside its envelope and went inside the manor. I avoided my mother and made my way up to my room. I shut my door and placed his second note with the other one inside the drawer of my bedside table. I laid down on my bed and looked up at the ceiling of my room smiling ever so slightly.

Moments later there came a lightly knock at my door. I sighed, hoping it was not my mother.

"Come in." I said.

"I don't mean to bother you, Miss." It was Anne, "You have received a letter, from _Monsieur_ Laurent. He arrived early this morning, but you were still asleep."

I looked at her and she walked from my door way towards me, a slight smile upon her face. I sat up and took the letter looking at the fancy envelope. Anne still stood there, so I looked up at her.

"He also said to give you this." She took her hand from behind her back, she held a lovely white rose with alight pink, almost white, ribbon tied to it. I took the rose a smelled it, the sweet aroma filling me. I thanked her and she walked out, closing the door behind her.

A smile had placed itself on my lips and I put the rose on my bedside table next to the one from the Phantom. The two roses contradicted each other wonderfully. I picked up the envelope, that simply read "_Emily_", once again. I took out the note and read it.

"_Emily,_

_Last night I had a wonderful time with you. It was so very nice to see you again after all of these years. You are as sweet as always and more beautiful than ever. I hope with all my heart to see you tonight at the Vicomte's. I do wish you will come._

_Your dear friend,_

_Laurent Preece._"

"So, he will be at the Vicomte's tonight?" I thought, "I shall have to wear something nice."

In the late afternoon Anne came back in to help me get ready for that night. She helped me with my corset, once again so tight I could hardly breathe, and pick out a dress. It was a full red satin gown with off the shoulder sleeves, exposing my bare neck, shoulders, and some chest. I then picked out a black lace choker and matching black gloves that went to my elbows. Anne then made my hair up into a loose but elegant bun with a few curls hanging down. I finished off my attire with earrings of black pearl. I sat at my vanity and lightly powdered my face, and painted my lips and eyes. Around my eyes with a dark kohl, and my lips with light red. I looked at myself in the mirror once more before going down stairs.

"Emily, you look lovely tonight." My mother said to me when I reached her. I thought my mother looked equally lovely in a sapphire blue gown, "Laurent is a lucky boy." I blushed slightly and my mother took my arm and we went outside to the carriage, my father had left earlier with the gifts.


End file.
